Visitor of the Night
by Vengeful
Summary: One night, a visitor will come to the lab. one that will bring back one of there own, one that left years ago. she will answer a 15 year old question, and change the lives of the CSI's forever. NSR,
1. who are you?

**A/N: arg! Just what I need, another story. But this idea has been bugging me for over a month! So I finally had to write it down. I might not update much, on account of school and stuff. But, I had to put this up. Well, enjoy and remember to review!**

**--Emily--**

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

The

* * *

girl's hair blew in the slight Las Vegas breeze as she stood staring at the large building in front of her. Here she was, the place that could be the answer to everything she had been looking for. This could be the key to figuring out her mother's mysterious path, and the identity of her father. Her stomach fluttered as she slowly walked towards the door of the lab building. 

Kaylie tried to keep her breathing normal as she opened the door of the Las Vegas Crime Lab and neared the receptionist. "Hello. My name is Kaylie and I would like to speak to someone from the night shift." Kaylie didn't know much about her Mom's past. She did no that her Mom had worked on the night shift at the crime lab though. The receptionist looked up at Kaylie, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, they're busy. Little girl, go home. You shouldn't be out anyways."

"Listen lady, I don't know who the hell you are, but you better let me see the damn people." Kaylie (or Kay as she was called) shot the receptionist a glare, or as her friends called it, her 'infamous death glare'. She heard a low chuckle coming behind the receptionist and looked up to see an older blonde woman looking at her.

"Its ok. Let her come in." the receptionist rolled her eye's as Kay shot her a "ha-ha" look.

As Catherine walked by the receptionist to check something, she heard what sounded like someone arguing with the uptight woman. She looked over to see a young girl yelling at the receptionist. But what really caught her attention was the glare the girl shot. Catherine had seen that glare before. Now that she thought of it, the girl looked familiar. She had slightly curly brunette hair that reached her shoulders. She was thin and about 5'5. Looking about 14 or 15, the girl was actually quite pretty. Catherine couldn't place the girl, but she looked so familiar...

"Hi." Kay said, trying to control her nervousness. The blonde smiled, easing her nerves a bit.

"Hi. I'm Catherine. So, you needed to talk to someone?"

"Yes. My Name is Kaylie and I need to talk to the supervisor or something of the nightshift." She followed Catherine into an office.

"Ok. Wait here while I get Gil Grissom, our supervisor." As soon as Catherine left, Kay started looking around. A picture hanging on the wall caught her attention. She walked over to get a better look. A small smile formed on her face as she studied it. It was a group picture, with the lab team, she guessed. Her Mom had her arm slung around two other men. She looked so happy. Happier then Kay had ever seen her before. Of course it could have been the fact that the two men next to her were hot, Kay thought with a small laugh.

"Um, hello." She whirled around to face an old man.

"Hi. I'm Kaylie, Kay for short."

"Gil Grissom. Catherine said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yah. You see, I am 15 years old. Before I was born, my Mother worked here, on this shift. She left before I was born. I never knew who my Father was. My Mom had to come to a convention here and brought me along with her. I really want to find out who my Father is, so I thought perhaps you could help me find out." She smiled hopefully at Grissom, who looked at her thoughtfully.

"And who is your mother?"

* * *

A clash filled the locker room as Nick Stokes flung open his locker door. It had not been a good night, to say the least. The murder had been a messy one, and to make things worse, he had had to go into a pool to gather evidence. As the locker hit the next locker, a picture fluttered to the ground. As Nick picked it up, despite his bad mood, he couldn't help but grin. It was a picture of him and Sara, taken by Greg 16 years ago at the annual lab softball game. Less than a year later, his life had fallen apart. He quickly tried to push thoughts of that from his mind. He was upset enough as it was. He didn't need thoughts of that to bring his mood down even more.

* * *

"Who is your mother?" Grissom was very curious to know whom this girl was talking about. She smiled.

"Guess I should have told you that first thing. My Mom's name is Sara Sidle." Grissom's face went white.

"Wha-wha-what did you say?" the mans voice was filled with astonishment and disbelief. Kay eyed him.

"My Moms name is Sara Sidle. Do you know her?" she deliberately spoke slow, as if talking to a dumb person. With shaky fingers, Grissom picked up his phone and dialed.

"Catherine. I need you to come to my office NOW. I don't care what your doing, just get in here." He hung up the phone. A few moments later, Catherine joined them in the small office.

"What the hell Grissom?"

"Kay, tell Catherine who your mom is." Kay rolled her eyes.

"Sara Sidle." Catherine's face paled to a color matching Grissom's.

"Sara. My God. So, she's here? In Las Vegas?"

"Yah, a convention."

"Um, I think we should go to the break room, where we can sit down." Grissom nodded and got up. He motioned for Kay to follow him.

"Take a seat, make yourself at home." Kay took a seat on the small couch. Catherine and Grissom sat in chairs across from her.

"Hey, what's going on in here? Who's this?" Warrick had walked into the room for some coffee. He cautiously sniffed the pot and got a cup. "Want any? It's Greg's stash."

"No, Warrick, sit down. This is important. This is Kaylie."

"Kay." She interrupted Grissom.

"Right. Kay. Kay Sidle." Grissom watched as Warrick's facial expression turned to one of shock.

"As in relative of Sara Sidle?" His voice was meek, for he already knew the answer.

"As in daughter of Sara Sidle." Catherine confirmed it. Warrick sunk down beside Kay.

"What about Sara?" Greg had joined the large group in the break room.

"Greg, you might want to sit down."

"Why? Gris, what's going on? Why do you all look like you've seen a ghost?"

"My God! Why the hell is it so shocking? Why are you so shaken up by the fact that my Mom is Sara Sidle? What happened?"

**-Thump-**

"Told him he should have sat down." Grissom commented as they tried to lift the passed out Greg onto the couch.

"I'll get some water," volunteered Warrick. He briskly exited the room. In his rush to find water for his friend, he didn't see Nick. Which resulted in him crashing into the other man.

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

"Greg fainted."

"Why?"

"Because Sa-Something happened." Warrick knew how close Nick and Sara had been. He didn't want to upset his friend. He found what he was looking for and turned to go back to the break room. Unsurprisingly, Nick followed.

"What's going on?" He looked curiously at the group in the break room. Catherine and Grissom were still pale, Greg was passed out, and a strange teenager was sitting down, a look of confusion etched on her pretty face. "Who's this?"

"Nick, sit."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He eyed Catherine but obeyed.

"Nick, please don't freak out. This is Kay. Her mother is um, her mother is Sara."

"Sara. Not..." Nick's voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes. Sara Sidle." The room seemed to spin for Nick. He got up.

"I, I need to get some fresh air." He didn't wait for an answer.

"Well, what now?"

"We call Sara. She has some explaining to do."

"Yah." Agreed Kay. She reached for the cell phone clipped on her belt and dialed. "Um, hi. Mom? Ya, I'm fine but um, please don't get mad. I'm at, um," With and exasperated sigh, Catherine grabbed the phone.

"Hello Sara. Guess who. Yah, that's right. Get the hell down to the lab. You have some explaining to do." she snapped the phone shut and looked at Kay.

"So, um, who's you Father?" Greg had woken up.

"That's why I'm here. To figure it out. She never mentions her past."

"Where do you live? What does she do?" Warrick wondered.

"We live in Nashville. She is the supervisor for the crime lab there." Catherine chuckled.

"Is she still antisocial?"

"Yes! I keep telling her to get out more! I even tried to set her up once. Here's a tip: Never try to get a secret setup past a CSI." She laughed.

"Sounds like Sara hasen't changed." Grissom's voice was wistful. He wondered who was the Father. He didn't think she was involved with anyone. Hell, he was sure she was in love with him. In fact, when she left, he had been trying to gather the courage to ask her out.

* * *

Nick leaned against the truck in the parking lot. He was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He just couldn't get the words out of his mind.

_"Her mother is Sara"_

Nick wondered who the Father was. He didn't know what to think anymore. He jumped as he heard the sound of a door close. He hadn't even heard the car come up and park. He looked over to see a woman walking from a small car. His heard skipped a beat.

"Sara?" His voice was filled with hope and sadness. She turned to face him. She broke into a smile, despite her sour mood.

"Nick?" she walked up to him only to be scooped up into a large hug from him. She hugged him back tightly, reluctant to let go.

"So, um, what's been up with you?" Sara asked as he released her. Her voice was soft. He looked at her.

"Sara, stop trying to avoid the obvious." She sighed. He continued. "So, you're a Mother."

"Yeah. Kay."

"How old is she?"

"Just turned 15." Nick leaned back against the truck. That would mean she had the girl when she was still working here.

"So, who's her father?"

* * *

**A/N: WOW! That's the longest chapter I think I have ever written! Go me! Lol. Yes, I left you with a cliffy. Though I think some of you have figured out who the Father is. Lol. Well, remember, reviews make me update much faster. So, review!**

**--Emily--**


	2. Who's your Daddy?

**A/N: OMG! Thank you soooo much for the awesome reviews! They make my day. I LOVE hearing from y'all. To all of you that think they no who the father is, your probably right. And to my one review who said I should add a twist, I read that right before school so I'm here getting ready and all I can think about is "what would be a good twist what would make my readers happy" I was here thinking about it and I'm thinking if I don't figure out a twist before school, I'm going to be here in class and the teachers going to call on me and I'm going to be like "twist twist, now what would, make a good twist. Lol. It's all good though. Well, enough talking read on and enjoys the story. And remember, reviews keep me updating!**

**Oh, and for the record, this is 15 years in the future. Grissom is 63, Catherine is 56, Nick and Sara are 48, Greg is 44 and Brass is 66. So Grissom isn't a field CSI any more. Just thought y'all should know!**

**--Emily—**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I am a broke equestrian. Sue me and all you will get is a few pennies and gum wrappers.

* * *

As Nick and Sara talked out in the parking lot, the rest of the group sat in awkward silence in the break room. Warrick finally broke the silence. "So... Sara has a daughter."

"Yah. Why is it so hard to believe?" Catherine chuckled.

"Your mother's baby was her job you have to understand. She had only had one steady boyfriend that I know of in the time I've known her. And she broke up with him a few years before she left."

"She's the same way now. Her job is her boyfriend." The girl laughed.

"Hello all!" cried a preppy voice from behind them. They turned to the door to see a middle aged blond standing there. She was small with cleavage disproportionate to her body and a shirt that showed off much more then Kay wanted to see. She glared at Kay. "What's she doing here?" she sneered. "You know she's not allowed here."

"Dogs aren't allowed here either but that doesn't seem to be keeping you out." The woman just gaped at the teen. Grissom, Warrick, and Catherine struggled to hold back their laughter. Greg didn't even attempt to keep himself from breaking into a fit of laughter. The lady huffed away.

"You're definitely Sara's daughter." Catherine managed to gasp between fits of laughter.

"Speaking of Sara, where is she?"

* * *

And now the part you have all been waiting for...

---------------------------

Or at least some of you...

----------------------------

The mystery is solved...

---------------------------

Tonight...

----------------------------

Sorry, this is waaaaayyyyyyy fun teasing y'all. Lol. Seriously though, here it is...

-------------------------------

"So, Who's her Father?" Nicks voice was soft. He almost didn't want to know who the father was. Sara looked up into the distance.

"I really missed the Vegas nights." She stalled. Nick gently cupped her face and turned her to face him. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sara, answer the question." His voice was gentle yet firm. A tear fell shamelessly down her cheek.

"Nick, You are her father." (Told you I was predictable!)

He fell clumsily into the truck. He was a father? And she hadn't even told him? On one note, he was disappointed and mad that she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him about Kay. Didn't she know he would have done anything for her? But on the other hand, he was glad she hadn't slept with anyone else.

"I'm sorry Nick. I wanted to tell you, I really did. I just, I just couldn't."

"Sara, don't you know I would have helped you? I wouldn't have run."

"Sure you wouldn't. And what would I have told the lab? 'Here's those samples guys. Oh yah, by the way, Nick and I got drunk and slept together and now I'm pregnant.'" She shook her head and looked down at her feet.

"Is that all it was? A one night stand?"

"I don't know! Its just so confusing." The tears started flowing steadily down her face. Nick pulled her close to him in his arm and she buried her face in his shirt.

"We should get back to the lab. I know for a fact Catherine can't wait to chew your ass out." She looked up at him with amusement.

"Forget about Catherine. I'm more scared about my daughter."

* * *

When they got to the break room, the group was still laughing. Nick came in first, Sara out of view behind him.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Kay told that blonde Caitlin off."

"Kay!" No one had seen Sara stroll up next to Nick.

"Sorry Mom, but she was asking for it!"

"Sara?" Greg's eyes were wide opened, like the rest of the teams, as they laid eyes on a woman they hadn't seen in over fifteen years.

"It's been a while." Warrick got up and gave her a friendly hug.

"We've missed you!" Catherine followed Warrick.

"Nice to see you Sara." Grissom's greeting was formal. Greg on the other hand pulled Sara into a big bear hug. Kay observed the adults as they greeted each other. Her Mother had a huge grin on her face; it was one of the few times she had seen her Mother actually smile and mean in.

"She's happiest here." The girl realized with a satisfied grin.

"Where did you go?"

"Why are you here?"

"Ok, all good questions. But lets focus on the most important question. Who's my Father?" the noise ceased as Kay interrupted the questions with the one they were all wondering. Sara's smile turned into a frown. She sunk down onto the couch. Nick sat beside her, taking one of her hands in his own, silently encouraging her. She took a deep breath.

"Ok, um, I know you all want to know who Kay's Father is. Kay, I know you want to know who your Father is."

"That's stating the obvious Mother." Sara glared at the teen. She continued.

"Kay, I would like you to meet your Father. Nick Stokes."

* * *

**A/N: short chapter. I'm tired and wanted to end it there! Lol. Well, reviews help me update faster so, review!**

**--Emily--**


	3. How?

**A/N: hey! I updated. Well, I hope you like this chapter! Remember to review**

**--Emily**—

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nuttin.

* * *

You could have heard a pin drop at that moment. Shock was written all over everyone's faces. Catherine blinked in disbelief a couple of times, not saying anything. Kay was the first to speak.

"So this is my Dad." The girl looked at Nick, a mixture of emotions written on her face. "Hi." She greeted simply. She then turned to her mother. "I'm going to get some air or something." She briskly walked out without waiting for an answer.

"So, um, you guys..." Catherine was still having trouble comprehending this that Sara and Nick had slept together. She knew they had both felt more then friendly feelings towards each other. Hell, she might have even gone as far as to say they could have been in love with each other. Though neither of them would have ever admitted it. But never in a million years did she think they had ever acted on it.

"Yes. When did this happen? We all thought you were just friends." Warrick added. Nick and Sara looked at each other.

"Well, it was about two months before I left..."

_**--Flashback—**_

"Aw shit." Nick Smiled as he walked over to where Sara stood fuming at her car.

"I blew a damn tire." Nick couldn't help but think how cute she was when she was mad. He desperately wished he could tell her that, but he knew she'd probably end his life if he did.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Would you?"

"Sure. Come on." She picked up her kit and followed him to his car.

"Thanks so much!" he grinned at her. She could feel her heart flutter at that grin. She was starting to wish more and more that he thought of her as more then a friend.

"Its no problem!" the pair sat in comfortable silence until they reached Sara's apartment. She looked at him.

"Hey, do you want to come in for a drink?" Sara instantly regretted saying this as soon as the words left her mouth. Nick didn't seem to notice her embarrassment.

"Sure!"

An hour later, the two sat laughing on Sara's couch. Each had had about three beers and was relatively drunk. Their eyes met, and both ceased laughing. As if an invisible force pulled him towards her, Nick leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Softly at first, but the kiss intensified as she eagerly responded. As they came up for air, she stood up, pulling him with her. No more words were traded as they made there way to her bedroom.

The next morning, they had agreed that that night had meant nothing; it was just a drunken stand. One that was to be forgotten. In there hearts, they both knew that neither of them had been that drunk. Maybe it was the beer that made Nick kiss her. But both of them had been completely aware of what was happening when they made love. And they both knew it had meant a whole lot more then either of them was willing to admit. But, they did not want to be truthful, so they used the beer as a convenient excuse for what had happened.

_**--End of Flashback—**_

Tears fell from Sara's eyes as she concluded the story. "A few weeks later, I started getting sick. And when I didn't get my period, I went to the doctor. When I found out I was pregnant, I panicked. So I made some calls and got a job at a crime lab up in Nashville, where I eventually became day shift supervisor."

"Wow." Grissom looked at the younger woman in disbelief. Catherine looked at him, feeling pity for the man. She knew that her boss had also had more then friendly feelings towards the young CSI; most people had thought Sara had returned those feelings. Catherine had for a while, before she noticed a change in Nick and Sara's relationship. She wondered what would have happened if Sara hadn't left. She wondered if they would have ever confessed their feeling towards each other. But above all, she wondered what Nick would do now that he knew he had a daughter.

* * *

Kay sunk down against the concrete wall of the lab. She couldn't believe it. She had spent so long looking for her father, and now here he was, right inside the building. Tears streamed down her face as she buried her face in her knees and let the emotion that had been built up for so long come out.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry this is such a short chapter. I just really have to go to sleep and I still have to go over my biology noted for my test tomorrow. I knew I shouldn't have put it off until the last moment! Lol. Well, review! It will make me update faster.**

**--Emily--**


	4. Oh Mother

**A/N: Long time no update! Sorry about that, but school is sooooooooo hectic. And these stupid hurricanes will not leave us alone! (Yah, that right, I am a Floridian. Tampa Bay in fact) so, you know, if I never update again, its because the hurricanes killed us. Lol. Ok, sorry, I shouldn't be joking like that but, well, it is my way of dealing with this chaos. So, review! I need some happiness with all these hurricanes.**

**--Emily--**

**Disclaimer:** I OWN IT ALL!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHA! –Looks up to see the doctor with the white coats looking over her. - Uh, hey Mr. Doctor. No, of course I didn't burn down the place with the cushiony white walls. –Smiles innocently while trying to hide burning torch. - Um, I am completely over that notion of owning CSI doc. Ha-ha, yeah right. Ok, fine, I DON'T own CSI. But mark my word, I SHALL own it. Yes, CSI SHALL be mine!!!!!!!!!!!

**Special Note: thank you sooooo much to all of those who review. I promise I will not let you down! So, keep those reviews rolling in.**

* * *

Nick had walked out of the room as Sara finished they story. He really hadn't been able to handle it all. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he made out the shape of Kay sitting on a curb, her head cradled in her arms. He wordlessly walked over and sat next to her. And that was how they sat for some time. Finally, Nick broke the silence.

"You know, your mother never told me about you." Kay looked up at the man that sat next to her and shrugged. She could tell he had had strong feelings for her mother, and from his reaction, he probably still did.

"Well, I have no idea why she did what she did, but I know one thing. I am pretty sure she is still in love with you." Nick started at the younger girl, who just shrugged. "We teenagers are a lot smarter then y'all think."

"Kay! Kay, Where are you?" Kay looked at her father and rolled her eyes before responding back. "Right here mom!" Sara approached the pair and smiled slightly at the sight of Father and daughter sitting side by side.

"Kay, we have to go." Kay reluctantly pulled herself up from the ground. Nick followed her action and turned to Sara.

"Sara, we have to talk."

"I know. I am meeting you all tomorrow at the diner. We can talk then."

"Good. But Sara, don't think for a second that you can just go back home and think that I am going to just forget about you. I am not losing you again." Sara flashed him a small grin.

"I know Nick. I would expect nothing less of you." She said softly as she turned to walk away.

* * *

"So, Mother, when were you planning on telling me about my Father?" Sara glanced over at her daughter, who sat scowling in the passenger's seat of the rental car.

"Kay, I really don't know. I didn't think you were going to go behind my back and try to play investigator."

"What do you think I was going to do? I am 15!" Kay struggled to keep her voice calm.

"Kay, you just do not understand what happened. You have no right to got try to be the good guy in all of this." Sara also struggled to keep her voice down.

"Don't understand? What do you mean? I have every right in the world to know who my Dad is!" Kay screamed, her self-control completely gone.

"Kay, what do you think was going to happen? Now that you know who your father is, what did you think would happen? Do you think that it will be a happy ending? That we will be one big happy family?" Kay was stunned at her mother's words. What did she think was going to happen? She was 15; she was way to old to believe in happy endings. But somehow, her mother's words still stung.

"Whatever mom. I had every right to do what I did." Shot back the teen. She then turned her back towards Sara and stared silently out the window, watching the blinking lights pass by.

They finally arrived at the hotel that they were staying at. Kay still hadn't spoken to her mother since the screaming match in the car. She stomped into the hotel room and flipped on the TV. Sara stayed outside tough; she just didn't think it was the best idea to be stuck in a single room with her pissed off daughter. So instead, she wondered into the hotel courtyard and sat down on a wooden bench. She buried her head into her hands and started to sob quietly.

The whole thing had blown up in her face. Her carefully laid out plan had shattered. It never crossed her mind that her daughter would sneak out behind her back and take matters into her own hands. But she had, and now Sara was going to have to face her fears.

* * *

Nick sunk into his couch as soon as he arrived home. He looked over and noticed he had some messages on his answering machine. One was from his mother.

"Great." He sighed. He knew he would have to call her back and tell her about Kay, his daughter.

_His daughter._

He was a father. To a 15 year old girl nonetheless. He was still trying to register this fact. He didn't understand why Sara had kept this a secret. Didn't she know they he cared about her? That he would have done whatever it took to take care of her?

Didn't she know that he loved her?

The second message was from Catherine. Catherine was wondering how he was holding up.

"How am I holding up?" he said to himself angrily. Well, considering he had just been reunited with someone he hadn't seen in over fifteen years, the only woman he had ever truly loved, and found out about his long lost daughter, he was doing pretty damn good.

Nick leaned back and closed his eyes. He took a sip of his beer and turned on the T.V. he soon found himself falling asleep right there on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! An update! Amazing. Lol. Well, a short one, but hey, at least I updated. Right? In the next chapter, a talk with the team, some Father Daughter bonding time, and maybe even a meeting with an um, "old friend". But don't be surprised if I don't have that. I suck at keeping promises. Lol. Well, review!**

**--Emily--**


	5. blast from the past

**A/N: I know, it's been forever since I updated. Well, enjoy this chapter. Please review!!**

**--Emily—**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kaylie Sidle. Ooh! And I own Leigh. Everyone else I'm just borrowing (and just not planning to return!) –Sees angry CSI dudes- uh, I mean I will return them! I swear.

---------------------------

Kay glanced up as Sara walked back into the small hotel room. She glared icily at her mother as she sat down on the second bed.

"Look, Kay."

"Whatever." Sara sighed. She knew it would be useless to talk to her daughter when she was like this. She just hoped Kay would forgive her somewhat soon.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Try to get some sleep hon." Silence. Sara looked over at her daughter, who stared blankly at the TV screen. She closed her eyes and drifted into deep slumber.

Kay took a peek at her mother, waiting for her to fall asleep. She snuck into the bathroom as soon as she saw her mothers breathing even out. She took out her cell phone and quickly dialed the familiar number.

"What?" croaked the groggy voice on the other end. Kay smiled, recognizing the tired voice of her best friend Leigh.

"Hey. Its me."

"Kay, its to early."

"Sorry. But this is really important."

"Alright, just a minute." Kay could hear shuffling coming from the other end. "Ok, talk."

"I found him."

"Who?"

"Santa. My father you ditz!"

"WHAT? Kay, I though I talked you out of that crazy plan." It was true, Leigh had tried to talk her friend out of her search for the truth. But while Leigh was the rational, smart one; Kay was the crazy one, who didn't always choose the smartest things.

"I know. But it was something I had to do. But I found him!"

"Where? What's his name? What's he like? What…"

"Leigh! Calm down! His name is Nick Stokes. He was at the crime lab mom use to work at. He worked with her. Oh you should have seen her around the people she worked with. She looked so happy!"

"Your mom? Looked happy? Never thought I'd see the day." Kay giggled.

"What's more is I think they still love each other. But apparently, I am the product of a one-night stand. They both got drunk and voila! Here I am!"

"Dang."

"I know! So, how's Pita?" She asked, referring to her gelding.

"Good. I rode him today. He was awesome."

"Good. Well, listen, I have to go. I will call you back tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Later." Kay hung up and leaned back against the cool tiled wall. She then quietly opened the door and crept back into her bed, letting sleep instantly claim her.

------------------------------------

"Kay, honey. Wake up."

"Nooo!" Kay swatted at Sara, who was attempting to rouse the sleeping teenager.

"Come on. We are meeting the team for breakfast, remember?"

"Alright. Give me a minute."

About an hour later, the pair finally got on their way. Kay watched in awe as her mother expertly drove through the Vegas traffic to the small café. The team was already there.

"Hey! We thought you weren't going to show."

"Sorry Warrick, but someone decided to take thirty minutes to get up." Kay just rolled her eyes in response.

"Well, sit down. We haven't ordered yet, we didn't know what you'd want." Sara took the seat next to Nick, and Kay sat at a chair they had pulled up.

"So…" Greg looked at Sara expectantly. "You dating anyone." They all laughed.

"Greg, give it up. She wouldn't go out with you then and she wont now." Chided Catherine. Greg feigned hurt.

"Oh well. There's always family…" this drew death glares from Nick and Sara, and a amused look from Kay. "Whoa! I was just kidding."

"We know Greggo." Warrick said, glancing at Sara and Nick. Sara was looking around at the group.

"Wow, they have all changed so much." She mused to herself. It was true- Grissom's hair was now stark white (HA-HA! Just imagine Gris with white hair. Hey… I could have made him bald. Hmmm…) Streaks of grey now were obvious on Catherine's once gleaming hair. Warrick also had specks of grey on his once black hair. Greg's once crazy hair had grown out; he looked a lot more grown up. And there was Nick. He was older now, it was evident. But it was evident that he was still good looking for his age.

"So Kay, tell us about your self." Grissom's voice broke Sara from her thoughts.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but if your thinking I'm some smart person like Mom, you have the wrong girl. I am in the average classes, B student. I love to talk. I do competitive horseback riding, and have a horse named Pita. We do childrens hunters, which is the three-foot hunter height in shows. And, that's it." Nick looked at her. Here he was, learning about his daughter for the first time.

"Oh no. Don't look now Sara, but I think an old friend is back." Catherine said, lowering her voice. But it was to late.

"Hey guys Sara?" Sara grimaced at that voice. It was one she would never forget. She forced a smile.

"Hank."

"Wow, it's been so long. You look great!" Kay tried to suppress her laughter as Hank attempted to flirt with Sara."

"So Hank, you still with you girlfriend?" Nick's voice was icy as he stared at the man. Hank shot a glare at him.

"No, single now. What about you Sara?" Kay burst out into laughter.

"I'm sorry, this is just to much. Oh my gosh Mom, you should see the look on your face. It's like that one time Mr. Stevenson tried to get you to listen to him talk about the difference between mechanical pencils and number two pencils." Hank looked down at the girl, as if noticing her for the first time.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you. And who might you be sweetheart?" his voice dripped in fake sweetness.

"I am Kay Sidle, Sara's daughter." She said, her tone equally sugary and fake. "Freak." She muttered under her breath. Hank looked at her and she smiled innocently at him.

"Sara, you have a daughter. Wow, um, what about her father."

"I'm her Father." Nick replied. If looks could kill, Hank would have been dead more times then Roger (don't ask)

"Oh. Well, um, it was nice seeing you again Sara." Hank stammered as he started to walk away.

"Bye!" chirped Kay.

"Well, I'm glad he's gone." Announced Sara,

-Ring- Sara quickly picked up her ringing cell phone.

"Hello? She answered. She listened for a second. "Ok, yeah, sorry, I'll be right there." She looked at the rest of the team apologetically. "Sorry guys, I have to go to the convention. Come one Kay."

"Um, Sara, wait." Nick spoke up. She turned and looked at him. "I can take Kay while your gone. If that's alright with her." He looked at the girl. She shrugged.

"Sure. Beats sitting around in the hotel room for the whole time." Sara looked at Nick gratefully.

"Thanks. Um, Kay, I'll call you when it's over."

"Ok."

"Bye. Talk to you guys later." And with that, Sara was gone; leaving Nick alone with the daughter he never knew he had.

----------------------------------------

**A/N: well, I hope you liked! Please, please review!!**

**--Emily--**


	6. Mom?

**A/N: well, another chapter. And another day. Remember to review!**

**--Emily—**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned this all! Oh how I wish I owned it. But alas, I do not :'(

---------------------------

Sara smiled to herself as she got into her car and drove away from the diner. It would be interesting, seeing how Nick and Kay would get along. She hoped they would do well alone.

The group was silent for a moment as they watched Sara leave. Finally, Nick turned to his daughter.

"Well, you um, ready to get going?"

"Yeah. Whatever." She shrugged.

"Hey, Nick, don't you remember? You picked me up." laughed Warrick, getting up.

"Oh yeah. Sorry War." Warrick just shook his head and followed the Texan out.

As Nick turned on the car, the familiar notes of country came from the speakers. Warrick groaned from the front seat and promptly switched the radio to jazz. Nick shot him a glare and changed it back. Kay just stared in amusement as she watched the two men fight over the station. Finally, Nick glanced over at his daughter who watched from the back seat.

"Why don't we let her decide?" Nick silently groaned. He did not want to listen to some pop crap. Or rap, or punk, or whatever it was teens liked. Kay giggled.

"Actually, hate to burst your bubble but I listen to country." She said, grinning at the defeated look that took up residence on Warrick's face. Nick chuckled as he looked back at the teenage girl, who just shook her head.

As they pulled into Warrick's driveway, he leaped out of the car. Kay rolled her eyes at the man as Nick drove away. As he drove, Nick glanced back at Kay, who sat softly singing along with the radio.

"So, how did you ever get your mom to listen to this stuff?" wondered Nick. Kay shrugged.

"I don't really know. I just heard it in the car one day. She likes it." came the reply. Nicks eyebrows shot up as he processed what the girl had said. "You look surprised." Observed the girl.

"I am. Sara used to hate it when I put this on." They were quiet for the rest of the short drive to Nick's home. As he parked the car, Kay looked up at the small home.

"Nice." Was all she said as they entered the house? She promptly plopped down on a couch upon entering.

"Want anything to drink?"

"No thanks." As She looked around, Nick observed his young daughter. Her hair was pulled back and pinned up, a few strands gently brushing her face. She wore a simple tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans that hugged her slight curves. She reminded him of her mother.

"So, you ride horses?" he asked, sitting down next to her. Kay's eyes brightened.

"Yeah. I have one, Pita." she said with a smile.

"Wow."

"Yeah. And get this, Mom actually makes a good horseshow mom." Kay, said, causing Nick to laugh.

"Well, we never thought Sara would make a good mom in general."

"She is actually a good mom, well, as far as moms go at least."

"That's good." He paused for a moment. "Kay, Had she ever mentioned me, or anything about the past?" Kay shook her head.

"No. Even when I asked, she just refused. All I ever found out was that she worked in Las Vegas on the night shift. That's why I came to the Lab.," she told him.

"Oh." Nick got up and looked at her.

"I'll be right back."

"Whatever." A moment later, the phone rang.

"Kay, can you get that for me?" Yelled Nick from the other room.

"Okay." She picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi, uh, who is this?"

"Kay."

"Um, is there a Nick around?"

"Yeah. Hold on." She looked up at the sound of footsteps behind her. She handed him the phone and curled back up on the couch.

"Hello." Greeted Nick.

"Nick, who was that who answered? She sounded like she was just a girl!" scolded his mother from the other end. Nick inwardly groaned. How the hell was he going to explain all of this?"

"Hi Mom."

"Nick, who was that girl?"

"Um, that was Kay."

"And why is she there?"

"Um," Nick tried to figure out exactly how to tell this to his mother. "Uh, mom, are you sitting down?"

"Oh no. I feel like I'm about to be told by a child that they are pregnant, which you can't be? Right, or, OH MY GOD! YOU'RE A DOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"(A/N: don't ask, it's a inside joke. I just HAD to include this. Midget, that was for you!)

"Whoa, mom, calm down. I'm not going to be a dommy."

"Oh, that's good. Now, go on, explain to me what a teenage girl is doing answering your phone."

"Um, Mom, Kay is my um, she's my, my, um"

"I believe the word we're looking for is daughter." Came the sarcastic voice from the couch. Nick glared at his daughter.

"Um, what I'm trying to say is she's my daughter."

"WHAT!?!?" screamed his mother.

"I can explain…"

"You have a daughter and never told us?"

"Well, I just found out last night."

"What?"

"Her mom was in Vegas for a convention and Kay came to lab looking for information about her father and her mother pretty much had to tell us."

"Oh my! How old is she? Who's her mother?"

"15, and Mom, do you remember Sara Sidle?"

"The woman you were in love with but always denied being in love with." Nick chuckled; the statement made by his mother was very true.

"Yeah, that's the one. She's Kay's Mother."

"Oh my."

"Yeah. Mom, listen, I need to go. Can I call you back later?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Nick hung up the phone and groaned. Kay looked at him.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah." He smiled at her.

"Ok, 'cause you look like you've just seen a ghost. Again." she said, returning his grin. "So, what is there to do around here?"

"Well, you can watch TV, I have Internet." He said, not quite sure what a teenager would want to do.

"Ok. Anything not in here?" Nick chuckled at the girl's obvious lack of interest in what he had mentioned.

"Yeah, we could go down to one of the amusement parks." Kay's eye's lit up.

"Could we?"

"Alright. Lets go!"

---------------------------------

**A/N: wow, that really sucked. Seriously, I did not like that chapter. And about the Dommy thing, well, don't ask. It's a long story. Lol. Well, review!**

**--Emily--**


	7. uhoh

**A/N: well, not many reviews this time, but hopefully that will change with this chapter!! Again, I am truly sorry that the last chapter sucked. Hopefully this one will be better. Well, you know the drill. But in honor of Christmas, review and I will send you… uh… well, uh, when I take over CSI, I will dedicate an episode to you! Yah, that's it. So, review!!!!!**

**--Emily--**

**Disclaimer:** I own it all! All I say!!! All right, so according to the dudes in the white coats that try to keep me in this padded white wall I don't own it… I'm just in denial. Stupid doctors.

* * *

"Sorry that plan didn't work out." Nick apologized, for what seemed like the thousandth time. They had not been able to get into the amusement park, as one might imagine. So instead, Father and Daughter had just driven around the strip for a while.

"Its ok. It was a last minute decision. They always fail." She laughed lightly. "I remember last year my trainer came up with this split second decision to take us on a trail ride. The pony I was riding took off and well, lets just say I ended up being hung by a tree branch. I was literally a redneck for a week." She finished with a giggle.

"Oh, I uh, wasn't aware that riding was that dangerous." Nick said with a frown. Although he had only known this girl for less then a day, he still felt very protective of his daughter.

"Yeah. I have fallen so many times. Man, sometimes it hurts to. Oh well, life sucks. You just got to deal." She responded with a shrug. Nick chuckled at these words. As they entered the small home, he glanced at the clock.

"Wow. Sara's going to be back here soon." He commented, trying to keep his voice from becoming to excited. Kay grinned, not buying his whole "I don't care act."

"You still love her, don't you? Your still in love with My Mom." Nick just stared, his mouth hanging slightly open. Kay just smiled at his shocked expression. "If it makes you feel any better, I'd be willing to bet my last breath that she feels the same way. But hey, what do I know." Nick didn't get the chance to respond, for a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Speak of the devil." Murmured Nick as he made his way to the door.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey Sara. Um, do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

"Hi Mom."

"Oh, hi Kay. Were you good?" Kay rolled her eyes.

"No mom, I set lots of random things on fire, ran off, got married and am building a styrophome boat and sailing to England to become a bum." Nick chuckled at the girls comment. Sara just shook her head.

"Thanks so much for watching her Nick." Sara smiled gratefully up at the man as he pulled her into a hug.

"Ewww, ok, don't want to see this. Umm, I think I'm going to go outside and uh, wait for you two to finish up here." Kay said, edging towards the door.

"Bye Kay."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment."

"Sure you will. Just don't take all night."

"Kay!"

"I'm going, I'm going." As the door closed, Nick and Sara looked at each other, suddenly aware that they were still holding onto each other. Slowly, very slowly, their lips met in a soft kiss. The kiss deepened as Nick pulled Sara even closer to him.

"Wow." Was all she could say as they broke the kiss.

"Yeah. You can say that again." Nick managed to say, before he was pulled into another deep kiss.

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kay stood out side, looking out onto the street. Something caught her eye and she turned, to get a closer look. She was suddenly aware of a presence behind her, but before she could turn to see who was there, a pair of hands roughly grabbed her arms.

"Don't move, or I kill you and your family." Whispered a rough voice. Fear overwhelmed her, like that of a claustrophobic man, trapped within the clutches of a small, dark space, with the walls closing in on him (A/N: He-he. Looky, it's an epic simile! Yeah! Go me! In case you cant tell, we have English exams this week and that's one of our words and yeah. Lol.) A shiver ran up her spine as the cool metal of the knife pressed up against her thyroid gland (located in neck. The parathyroid gland is on it. Yes… biology exams this week to. Curse that endocrine system.) As he forced her into a waiting car.

* * *

**A/N: told ya I had a plan to have a little plot twist. Well, what do you think? Oh, and the story about the pony and the tree branch, it actually happened to me. Yeah, very painful, not fun. Lol. And the thing about sailing to England to be a bum, well, that's actually a friend of mine's plan. Lol. Well, REVIEW!!!!**

**--Emily--**


	8. Kidnapped!

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews so far. Please, keep them coming in! Now, read and review!**

**--Emily--**

**Disclaimer:** I own Kay, but nothing more.

* * *

Kay struggled in the arms of the man who had taken her as the parked van started to move. He laughed as she uselessly struggled against the strong bonds.

"Help!" she screamed, hoping someone would hear her.

"Shut up you little bitch." Sneered her kidnapper. He pulled out a gun and the last thing she saw the butt of the gun coming towards her.

* * *

Sara reluctantly pulled away from Nicks embrace and looked up at him.

"What's wrong." He questioned. She looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with confusion.

"Nick. What are we doing here? What is this?"

"Well, we were kissing…"

"Nick! We can't just pick up where we left off."

"Why not?" She glanced down.

"Things have changed Nick. I have a daughter now. We live so far apart. How can this work?" she replied, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. He was silent for a moment as he thought about her words. He knew what she said made sense. But could he really let her go again? He had spent the past fifteen, almost sixteen years trying to forget Sara, trying to move on. He had never been able to get over her. He had thrown himself into his work, not dating much at all. And now here she was, the woman he loved. With a daughter. His daughter. Could he really let her go again?

"Sara, ever since you left, I have been trying to forget you, and get over you. I was never able to do it. And now here you are. You come back into my life, with a child. Sara, I don't think I can forget you again. I don't think I can lose you again." she smiled weakly.

"I know Nick. Its just… it's just a lot to think about. I never thought I would see you again. God, it's just all so complicated." He smiled at her.

"I understand." She kissed him softly.

"We need to get back to the hotel."

"Oh. Ok, well, will I see you tomorrow?"

"You can bet on that." Nick grinned as he held the door open for her.

"Kay? We're going." She called out. No one answered.

"Kay?" again, no answer.

"Kayla Sidle. Quit playing around. It's time to go." A man working in his small yard stood and walked over to Sara.

"Hey lady, you mind keeping it down?" He asked.

Sorry. I'm trying to find my daughter. Have you seen her? She's about fifteen, brunette."

"Hey, I think I saw her get into a van." Sara's heart stopped as she looked at the man, preying he was wrong.

"What did the girl look like?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Uh, teen, curly brown hair in a ponytail." Sara's breath caught in her throat. She backed up, her legs shaking. She turned and managed to get to Nicks door once again. She felt around for the doorbell and pressed it.

"Sara?"

"She's gone." He looked at her, confused.

"Who's gone? Sara, what's the matter? Where's Kay?"

"Kay's gone. He took her. God Nick, she's gone!" She sobbed, collapsing into him.

"Hey, is she ok?" the man who had told her about Kay was walking up. Nick looked up at him.

"What happened?"

"She was askin' about her daughter, and I just told her I saw someone fitting that description getting into a van. She freaked out." Nicks eyes widened in horror.

"Call the police." He gasped, thrusting his phone into the mans hand.

"What do I say?"

"My daughter's been kidnapped!"

* * *

Kay groaned as she opened her eyes. He head felt like it had been pounded with a hammer. She blinked, and sat up. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she looked around. She was in what seemed like a basement of sorts. The concrete floor was damp and cold, the air around her musty. A small bulb provided a dim light. The light reminded her of the small ones they had in the temporary barns they had at H.I.T.S, a large horse show she had shown at. The small door at the top of the steps opened, letting a small beam of light fill the room. She scooted further back into the corner as the heavy footsteps thumped down the stairs. In the dim light, she could just make out the outline of her captor advancing towards her.

"Ah. I see you're awake." His voice was rough and low. He was coming closer to her, a menacing smile on his cruel face. He was almost face to face with her now, and Kay could smell the Whiskey on his breath, which caused her to gag. He reached out to touch her face and she jerked away, thrashing as best she could with her steel bonds.

"You little bitch!" he sneered, raising his hand. A hot, searing pain spread through her face as he slapped her, causing her head to snap back. She tried to fight back the tears, not wanting him to see her fear. He smirked at her.

"Now that's better." Kay wished at the moment she could come up with some witty remark, but her mind wasn't able to think, as fear consumed her.

"What do you want?" she whispered, her voice shaking. He snickered.

"Revenge, to put it simply. Revenge on Sara Sidle. I never was able to have my way with her; stupid bitch had me in jail before I was able to. But you, you will do just fine. Your fiery, just like your Mother. And your not even bad looking. Yes, you'll do just fine." Kay's heart pounded louder as she took in what the man had just said. Did he mean he was going to rape her? The thought was too horrible to imagine. He was going to rape her, and kill her. She had seen his face, she could identify him, and if he had been arrested, it wouldn't be too hard to get him it seemed to her. Catching her horrified expression, the man grinned.

"Guess you've figured out I'm going to kill you to. But don't worry your pretty little head about that. I have other plans for you first. The girl's eyes widened in horror as he pulled out a large knife from his pocket and slowly brought it towards her.

"Please no" She managed to plead, before the knife met her flesh.

* * *

**A/N: Well, another chapter. Hope you folks don't mind that I left youwith a cliffy. Hehe. So, will Kay live? Will they find her in time? Will I ever get a life (Yeah, right.) Review!**

**--Emily--**


	9. Thoughts

**A/N: Look! I'm updating. I know, it has been forever. I'm so sorry if this chapter stinks. I am so sick and I feel like shit. So, this might be shorter then usual. Please, review!**

**Emily—**

**Disclaimer:** I own Kay and the kidnapper dude. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

**NOTE: this first part is in Kay's POV**

Its funny how things are so different in reality then in your thoughts. You spend your life watching crime shows on TV, or listening to the news. You hear all these things about people getting kidnapped, and you start to think about what you would do in that situation. You will be reading a book, and the character is kidnapped or attacked and your thinking "oh, well, that would never happen to me. I would scream and kick and get away." You never expect something like that to happen in real life, and if it ever did, you glamorize yourself, your mind portraying you as someone braver and smarter then you really are (it also shows you as some beautiful person, which more often then not, you are not).

You are never like that when it really happens. When the abductor brings the knife around to your throat, your organized plans fly right out of your brain. You thoughts are no longer rational. Fear takes you in her dreaded clutches, consuming every thought you ever had. I should know all of this, for it has happened to me.

Yes, I am stuck in this nightmare that we all have. The nightmare of being trapped by a stranger, helpless as he holds your life in your hand, prepared to take it all away if need be. I am bound in the dark, cold concrete room, my fate uncertain. I didn't even do anything to him. I was never in a position that would piss off a grown rapist. The only reason I am here is so that this monster can seek revenge on my mother. He has made it perfectly clear, what he plans on doing to me that is. He is going to torture me, and then, well, I can't even mention it. The mere thought of being raped in unfathomable.

A tingle crawls up my arm as I feel something furry brush up against my arm, tickling my bare skin. I let out a yelp as I realize it is a small rat. My site throbs as I gingerly touch the wound, wincing at the feel of the tacky blood that covers my side. I let out a raspy cough. My breath is becoming labored; the injuries are taking their toll on my body. I know that I cannot stand much more of this torture. If I don't get help soon, I really don't think I am going to get out of this alive.

This thought chills me. I think now that this is the first time that I have ever truly thought I was going to die. Up until this point, I have had faith that I was going to be rescued. Now, I am not so sure.

* * *

**OK, Back to normal POV**

"Nick!" Nick looked up to see Warrick coming towards him, a concerned expression on his face.

"Kay's gone. Oh God, Kay's gone." He moaned, tears running down his face.

"How's Sara?"

"She's talking to the detectives. She's not doing great."

"We're going to get her back Nick, if she's anything like Sara, she's going to be ok." Nick nodded.

"I sure hope so. I'm going over to talk to Sara and see how she's holding up." He turned, briskly walking over to where an inconsolable Sara sat, sobbing. He sat next to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Oh God Nick. What if… What if something happens to her? I couldn't live with myself if something happened." She cried, burying her face into his chest.

"I know. We're going to find her. Don't worry Sara, its all going to be alright."

"Excuse me, but Nick, shouldn't you be processing the scene?" asked the detective. Nick had worked with the young detective several times before, though they weren't very close.

"I'm her father." He said, meeting the man in the eye.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I just wasn't aware…" Nick gestured for him to stop and turned back to Sara.

"She's going to be ok. We have the best working on It.," he told her softly.

"Are you?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

"I cant babe. It's too personal. Any evidence would be tainted." He said. "Plus" he added, " I'd murder the SOB." Sara let out a forced laugh as she snuggled closer to him, taking comfort in his solid form.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this was very short, and I usually write more. But I am still getting over bronchitis, so I am not at my best. Reviews do seem to be making me feel better. So, review!**

**Emily**


	10. A suspect?

**A/N: Well folks, I have finally updated. I know it has taken forever, but I can't figure out what to do with this thing. And I also have about a million other stories to finish as well. Plus school has been hectic and so has horseback riding. The good news is school is over (Hallelujah!) So, hopefully I will finish this thing! Hell, hopefully soon I will finish most of my bloody stories. That is if my stupid muse would wake up and give me endings, not starts to stories! Oh well. Well, you know the drill…review. It makes me happy.**

**Emily**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still nothing.

* * *

The man looked at the girl huddled in the corner of the cell and smiled. She was shivering, and sweat dripped down her face. The large wound was still bleeding a bit, and he knew that if he was going to do something with her, he would have to do it soon. The girl wasn't going to survive must longer. He wondered if the police had even come across his name yet. Even if they did, they would never find him. And even if they did manage to find him, by the time they got a warrant to go in, the girl would be dead and he would be long gone.

Meanwhile, Kay had gotten worse. She was pretty sure she was sprouting a fever, but despite the fact that sweat poured down her body, she couldn't stop shivering. In her mind she could picture her sweet geldings face, his soulful brown eyes staring at her. She wondered if she would live to see him again, if she would live to pat his wide blaze, to have him nudge her for a treat. She had hoped that Nick could have seen the horse one day, and maybe see her ride. She had chided herself for having such silly hopes; dreams that like were for naïve children, not teenagers living in the real world. But that had not stopped the thoughts from entering her mind.

* * *

Catherine sighed as she shuffled through the case files of people who would possibly hold a grudge against Sara. They didn't know if whoever had grabbed Kay did so to get revenge on Sara, but it was a possibility and they were going to check it out. The kidnapper had left little evidence at the scene, though Warrick had managed to lift some shoe prints and some prints. He had gone back to the scene with Greg to see if they could find anything that they might have missed.

At the scene, Greg and Warrick still weren't finding anything that could possibly lead them to the man who took Kay. They were about to give up when Greg found the cigarette. It was lying near a storm drain, teetering on the edge of it.

"Warrick, I found a cigarette butt!"

"Bag it." But Greg was already a step ahead of his older colleague.

"I'll take it back to trace. Maybe it belonged to the kidnapper." Warrick nodded.

"It might be our only hope." He agreed. He hoped that they would manage to find her. He didn't know the teenager very well. Hell, he hadn't even known about her until the night before. But he knew her mother and her father. He had seen how hard Sara was taking it. Her only daughter, gone, kidnapped by some madman. The worst part was that the girl was a young teenager. And the fate that often came to those teenage girls unfortunate to cross paths with a kidnapper was more often than not, rape. The thought was in everyone's mind, though no one had dared to utter that dreaded word.

* * *

"Grissom! I found something!" Catherine ran into his office, breathless. He looked at her.

"In the files?"

"Yes. Jonathan Rodgers. Sara worked his case when she first came here. He was convicted for the rape of a thirty-year old woman. He just got out last year. He threatened Sara at his trial."

"Lots of people threaten us at trials Catherine. That doesn't mean much, you know that." Catherine grinned.

"But most people don't share a prison cell with a convicted kidnapper." She said. Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"Did you pull his financial records?"

"Already on it." He nodded. She paused as she headed out of the door.

"Should we tell Nick and Sara?" Grissom thought for a moment.

"If they ask, just tell them that we have a suspect." She nodded and left the office.

* * *

Sara sat numbly in the hotel room, fingering a blouse Kay had thrown in a wrinkled pile on the floor. She wondered if she would ever see her daughter again. She had seen so many people in this situation. She had seen the pain in the eyes of parents as they waited for news on their child. When she had Kay, she had been able to relate to them a bit more, but none of those encounters could prepare her for the horror that she felt, waiting to find out if she would ever see Kay again. She preyed her daughter wasn't in pain, though she knew that was unlikely. She knew the horrors a victim went through, she saw it everyday in her line of work. She hoped that her daughter wouldn't be subjected to the worst torture she saw.

A knock sounded at the door. She reluctantly got up and opened it. It was Callie, her coworker.

"Sara! Oh my god. How are you holding up?" The woman asked, concerned. She shrugged.

"My daughter was kidnapped. How do you think I feel?"

"Where was she when she was taken?" Asked Callie.

"Nick's." Was Sara's dry answer.

"Who's Nick?" Sara didn't get to answer, for there was another knock at the hotel door. She opened it to reveal a worried Nick. She let him in.

"Callie, Nick. Nick, Callie." She caught the predatory gleam in her coworker's eye. "Nick is Kay's father." She quickly added. Callie nodded. She glanced at the clock and frowned.

"Oh god, our flight leaves soon. Have you told the lab that you wont be back?" Sara nodded.

"Well, I have to go. Please, call me!" the woman walked out, but not before shooting one more look at Nick. Sara looked at him.

"What happened?"

"I called Warrick. They might have a suspect in Kay's kidnapping!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. I haven't updated in ages and the ending of this one sucks. I know I made Callie just stupid, and I didn't mean too. But it is late and I have to be up really early tomorrow (I have a riding lesson at 7:45) so, sorry 'bout the crummy end. Please, review!**

**Emily**


	11. Numbness

**A/N: Ahh…the end draws near. In fact, I do believe that the next chapter should finish this thing up. One year. One whole year. Just to finish this thing. Arg! To those of you who have stuck with me since the beginning, wow! Thanks! Honestly, I am not pleased with many portions of this story. I feel that my writing has greatly matured since the start of this, and I hope that my writing portrays that growing maturity.**

**After I finish this and the other CSI stories that I am working on, I am sorry to say that you should not expect another lengthy CSI story from me for some time. I have a big project planned for this year, and that should take up most of my time. I will continue to write one shots, hopefully improving my writing with each one, but nothing very long.**

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoy the ending of this. Just one chapter to go and then finally I am done! Yeah! Well, remember to review. All thoughts loved.**

**Emily**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own…blah blah blah.

* * *

There comes a time in ones life where they must give in and allow fate to have its way. Fate, Kay figured, had decided that her time on Earth was ending. And even a mere girl knew that once fate had made up its malicious mind, there was nothing that could be done. Shivering on the cold floor, blood seeping out of her wounds, Kay could only prey. And prey she did. At first she preyed for someone to rescue her, but as the hours slowly ticked by, her wishes changed. Finally, she was left begging god to let her pass out, and escape the immense pain that plagued her, both physically and mentally.

He had not raped her, though. Kay figured that she should at least be thankful for that little fact. And if he were to rape her, she figured that she would probably be knocked out by then, so it wouldn't really matter by then. A noise sounded near her, and she tried to turn her head to look at it. Her vision blurred and her stomach lurched as she tried to move. The pounding in her head got louder as dizziness consumed her. Blackness took the place of the distorted images before her eyes as she finally collapsed onto the cold floor, closing her eyes for what she hoped was the last time.

* * *

Numbness

It was, Sara thought, a strange choice of emotion to be feeling at a time such as this. But yet she sat motionless on the hotel bed, all of her previous emotions erased by the strange sensation of numbness. She wasn't sure how long it had been since Nick had come in, announcing that they had a suspect. That was part of this feeling-being unaware of time. Her breath had slowed considerably, her eyes frozen, just staring into space. Her daughter's long forgotten blouse remained clasped in her hands, for she no longer noticed it.

"Sara." She merely nodded her head, acknowledging his presence.

"Sara, did you hear a word that I said?" again he was met with only a nod. "Do you want to go down to the lab maybe?" she nodded. Nick looked at her, worried about her. She had not said a word since he gave her the news. He offered her a hand and she silently took it. Almost robotically, she followed him, her face devoid of all emotions. She was in shock. Perhaps the news had finally sunk in. Worry both for the woman following him and the daughter he barely knew tugged at his heartstrings.

* * *

"Okay, so what do we have on Jonathan Rodgers?" The team sat around the large table in the layout room.

"Okay, he was arrested in 2000 for sexual assault. He got fifteen years. He was released early in 2010 for good behavior. Since then, he has been living in the Vegas area." Catherine supplied.

"Sara was also the lead criminalist on the case. She testified at his trial, providing a crucial piece of evidence that completely destroyed his lawyers defense strategy. He threatened her right after he was sentenced." Warrick said. Grissom frowned.

"That's not enough to even get a warrant."

"Maybe this will help. He shared a cell and supposedly got friendly with Jasson Azzul, who was convicted of kidnapping in '99 when he was 22. He was released two years ago, and he apparently kept in touch with our guy. According to Jonathan's financial records, he transferred a large sum to a bank account under Jasson's name." Caitlin said softly. The group looked at her. "I'm not just some idiot. I do have some education." Greg and Warrick both exchanged guilty glances.

"And according to Jonathans phone records, on the date of Kay's disappearance, he called an unlisted number several times. Each call lasted over ten minutes." Greg told them. Catherine nodded.

"What about the man who saw Kay get into the van? Didn't he supply us with a description?" Asked Grissom. Warrick nodded.

"Yes. And it fits Jasson to a T."

"Ok, Greg, I want you to show our witness a picture of Jasson. Warrick, you and Caitlin see if you can find out where Jonathan might have asked him to take Kay. Catherine, you go talk to Jasson." There was a flurry of movement at each person raced off to do there given tasks.

* * *

"Mr. Joshens, we just have to ask you a few more questions." Greg sat across from William Joshens, the man who had seen Kay getting into the van.

"Did you find the girl yet?" he asked. Greg shook his head.

"No, but we might have a lead. Do you recognize this man?" He asked, holding out a picture of Jasson. William studied it for a moment before eagerly nodding his head.

"Yes! That's the man that I saw with the girl."

"Are you sure."

"Yes! I am positive that is him." Greg grinned.

"Thank you sir. You have been a huge help."

* * *

Catherine knocked on the door of Jasson Azzul's home impatiently. It was a small run down home that sat on the edge of the city, and how it managed to keep standing seemed a mystery to Catherine. She sighed, running a hand through her silvery hair.

"Las Vegas Police! Open up!" Shouted the officer accompanying her, Officer Mishers. Finally, they heard footsteps coming from inside the shack, and the door opened.

"What the hell do you want?" The man that stood before Catherine looked exactly as she would picture someone that lived in such a place. His head held only clumps of hair, greased down in an attempt to cover his baldness. His face looked as though he had not shaved in several days, nor did it look as though he had bathed. He wore a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt, with traces of food on it. His potbelly jutted out of the top, much to Catherine's disgust.

"We need to ask you a few questions about Kaylie Sidle." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"The girl that you kidnapped." He snarled at her.

"Listen lady, I didn't kidnap anybody, ok?"

"Then I'm sure you wont mind us taking a look around."

"Like hell I don't mind. You must be outta your fucking mind lady. Get the hell off my property." He moved to close the door, but the young officer with Catherine was quicker. He blocked the door with a muscular arm.

"We know that you kidnapped her Jasson. We have evidence that places you at the scene of the crime, plus we have a witness who saw you force the girl into your van. Now, what I want to know is did Jonathan Rodgers put you up to it?"

"I aint tellin' you nothing." As though to prove his point, he spit at her feet.

"In that case, Mr. Azzul, you are going to jail for a long time. We have enough evidence to arrest you right now, and have you charged with kidnapping and possible murder. But, if you cooperate with us, we can cut a deal with you. Its your choice." He was quiet as he contemplated her offer.

"Alright, if I go down there, if I help, will I get a good deal?"

"It all depends on what you can give us. If you know what I think you know, then yes. You will."

"What about a lawyer? Can I have my lawyer?"

"Certainly."

"Alright, I'll come."

An hour later, Grissom and Catherine sat across from Jasson and his lawyer. After consulting with the lawyer, Jasson seemed more than happy to talk.

"Alright, so did Jonathan Rodgers ask you to kidnap the girl?" Grissom questioned. He nodded.

"He said that it was to get some revenge on the bitch that put him in jail. He offered me a lot of money, even gave me half up front. I really needed the money, so I figured what the hell?"

"Where did he ask you to take her?" Catherine asked the critical question. Behind the two-way mirror, Warrick, Greg, and Caitlin stood nervously waiting to hear the answer.

"Um…some place about forty five minutes away, a little house somewhere outside of the city in a little suburb. I think it was his mothers house or something." That was it. The information that they had needed.

"Thank you Mr. Azzul. Your information has been very helpful." Both Catherine and Grissom leapt to their feet. Jasson looked at them in confusion.

"What? That's it? What about the deal?" Grissom turned to him.

"When we find the girl, then we can talk."

Once outside, Warrick ran up to them.

"Okay, his mother used to live in a house outside of the city." He said. Grissom picked up his cell phone, dialing the number. After a few minutes, he closed it.

"Take Caitlin and Greg. The police will meet you at the house." Without hesitation, the three were off. Catherine turned to Grissom.

"Now what?" he sighed.

"We wait."

* * *

Jonathan Rodgers smiled at the lifeless form of the girl. The small light illuminated a sticky substance pooling around her. Her blood, spilled because of his hands. He smirked as he looked at his hands, those hands that had caused the girl to suffer so. He hadn't raped her, though. Now, mind you the reason for that had nothing to do with having a heart or sympathy for the child. He felt nothing but glee at the thought of her pleading, crying, trembling at his mercy. But yet, he had not done so.

Why? Well, it was simple really. Psychology you could say. In his opinion, letting her fret and worry that her fate was rape was more…enjoyable than actually doing the deed itself. To see her eyes lose that sparkle of hope that someone would find her, and to see her give up, accepting her fate.

Now there she lay, near death. He watched her silently, a grin upon his face as he inhaled the coppery scent of spilled blood. Suddenly, from above the basement, he could hear the faint screech of sirens. Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen! How the hell did they find him? He forced himself to calm down and think rationally. There was a chance that they were not here for him; their destination could be another house.

Of course, the pounding on the door that followed quickly quenched that theory. Jonathan took a series of deep breaths, trying to calm himself down so that he would seem normal. He threw on a shirt that lay haphazardly along the stairs, one that contained no blood. He pushed off his jeans, leaving only his boxers on and threw the bloody clothing in the washing machine. He combed a hand threw his hair, mentally composing himself before opening the door.

When he felt that he was ready, he trudged up the stairs, closing the door behind him. The knocking on the door had turned into rough pounding. 'Keep it up and they'll break down my door.' He thought as he opened the door.

"Mr. Jonathan Rodgers?" A policeman asked as Jonathan walked outside.

"Yes?"

"We have a warrant to search the premises, in regards to a missing persons case. So if you would, please step outside." The man continued as three people walked up. The crime scene people, he guessed from their kits that they held. He did not have time, however, to question anyone about anything, for he was pushed aside as officers swarmed the home.

"Careful!" He shouted, trying to sound like a regular homeowner. He was screwed. He was really, really screwed. He had only one hope. Without a second thought, he twisted around, reaching for the officer's gun.

"No you don't!" arms pulled him back, wrestling to the ground and cuffing his wrists tightly. Struggling, he was thrust into a waiting car. An officer sat down in the front seat, locking the doors. Jonathan smirked.

'They will never win.' He thought gleefully. 'By the time that they find the little bitch, she'll be dead.'

* * *

Inside the home, the CSI's took no notice of what was happening outside. They were focused on one thing-finding Kay alive.

"Kay?" Called out Greg. Silence. Room by room, they searched. Finally, they came upon a locked door. Warrick struggled for a moment, before an officer came over and took charge. The officer easily kicked the wooden door down, and they advanced into the darkness.

A bare light was the only thing guiding them as they carefully walked down the stairs. Flashlights on, they swept over the room.

"I see something!" Screamed Caitlin, her light pointed towards a musty corner. Greg rushed over to her.

"Its Kay! She's alive!"

* * *

**A/N: I must apologize for such a predictable ending. But, I have my reasons. Albeit very selfish reasons, but reasons nevertheless. You see, by killing Kay (which I seriously thought about), would require a good 5 or 10 more chapters. I would feel that I would have to accurately capture both Nick and Sara's struggles to accept it all, and frankly, I don't want to. I want to end this story as soon as I can, and killing Kay would not allow me to do so. So, there is your answer for why I have such a predictable ending. Sorry!**

**Emily**


End file.
